Surprise Me potter
by VIKEMON
Summary: One-Shot! Cute! Harry uses a kiss to stun Draco into letting him past, he needs to get to Voldemort and Draco is the only one who stops him.


**Surprise Me: A one-shot at 1am.**

**A/N:**_ I'm very bored, my boyfriends gone to bed and left me to my own sad and sorry devices, and I feel like writing, so a one-shot it is! I don't usually do one-shots but I've some fantastic ones recently, so I may as well give it ago. Draco is a very stubborn death-eater, even though he's the lowest of the low his arrogance still stands and Harry makes him lose his cool completely._

--

Draco was bored, he was tired and worst of all he was cold. He longed to be curled up with a book next to the warmth of his fireplace at Malfoy Manor, but he was in a very different place indeed. The wizarding war was about to begin and by the end of the night one of the two most famous wizards known across the globe would be dead, and the other victorious. On one hand there was Voldemort; a snake-like being that craved power and immortality and who wished to destroy all muggle-kind. On the other hand, there was Harry James Potter. Fighting for the greater good, as always .Draco could completely understand both wizard's wishes to destroy the other, Harry needed his vengeance for the death of his parents and the lack of any sort of happiness throughout his childhood. However, Draco saw the superiority in pure bloods. The slender boy shivered slightly and pulled his cloak tighten around himself, he had no idea what he was doing here, in the middle of a forest somewhere in the English countryside, it was pointless, the Dark Lord didn't need him, he wasn't even a real death-eater yet, he had no mark upon his skin, he didn't even have a mask. He kicked a stone near his foot and watched dusty dirt smoke around it as it hit the ground in front of him, Potter was taking his time and Draco was not happy about it.

Every servant of the Dark Lord had been called to these woods and placed carefully along the only path leading to the centre, in the middle was Voldemort himself, surrounded by five of his most loyal followers; Caspian Zabini, Bellatrix Lestrange, Ivan Nott and Lucius Malfoy. The death-eaters situated along the path Harry Potter was about to travel down were under strict orders to duel him, make him weaker and make sure Voldemort had an easy win, it was his chance to catch Harry before the boy had time to turn eighteen and start intense training by the Ministry of Magic, the same training Aurors go through. Draco was one of the less experienced death-eaters and was left not too far from the start of the path, he leant against a tree and looked around, he could hardly see anything through the silhouetted conifers; he started to wonder if Harry would even show up. The boy knew where he was supposed to go, Bellatrix had infiltrated his dreams and told him that if he didn't show Voldemort would raise Hogwarts to the ground and Harry would never step foot in the place he called a true home again. The blond screwed his nose up and tutted, Harry would definitely show, he adored Hogwarts and would never allow it to be ruined, he was just late. Being filthy rich, Draco was used to warm and comfy nights relaxing in his wing of the mansion, he enjoyed reading and sketching and even discussing contemporary subjects with his mother or father, he was not used to being anyone's slave, nor was he used to the insufferable cold that penetrated his clothing and skin making his muscles tense until they ached. He gave up following rules and conjured a fire from the tip of his wand, it burned bright purple and green as he placed his numb hands above it, they were not supposed to have any form of light so as to surprise potter, but being the only one around, Draco figured he would get away with it. If Voldemort would be so inconsiderate to chose a freezing December evening to make the pale boy wait up for the so-called-chosen one to turn up, then Draco would be so inconsiderate to ruin Voldemort's element of surprise.

Just as the young death-eater was starting to thaw, he saw a mild glow through the trees, it was clearly from a Lumos charm as it was glittering sending small magical gold sparks bouncing off the tree trunks. A wizard was approaching. Draco quickly snuffed out his campfire and stood back into the pitch black, he had to wait and see who it was, anybody but Potter was to be left until they reached Voldemort, so that they would be instantly killed and when Potter would arrive, tired and worn out from duelling the many followers of the Dark Lord, the shock would be even greater with the sight of his dead peers. Whoever was coming was quickening their pace, their footsteps thundered off the ground in the eerily silent woods and Draco only then realised the full extent of what he was about to do, he was about to battle for everything he believed in.

--

Harry was breathless as he ran along the narrow dirt-path, alerted by his wand light of roots sprawled in front of him, he stepped over them and continued to sprint his way down through the empty forest. He had to do this quickly. He had to reach Voldemort. He had gotten the message of what Voldemort had planned during his sleep, he had awoken screaming and stupidly told everyone in the Noble house of black what he had seen. They all rushed, making him feel sick and light-headed with the fuss they were creating, all scrambling around the get ready for the war, but it was something Harry wanted to do alone, if he died he did not want his friends to see him do so, he never wanted them to remember him as a corpse. He had apparated . He tried to form a plan in his head, he needed to know what to do when he came across Voldemort, he needed to startle and shock him so he could attack and get the first blow.

The path was winding and with every meander the scrawny raven-haired teen got more and more paranoid and frustrated, he knew that is what Voldemort wanted, he wanted Harry to be stressed and off-guard. The Gryffindor focused and looked ahead, squinting through the lenses of his glasses to try and see anything ahead of him, but everywhere was black. He could only just see where he was going from the light of his charm. A noise startled him and he stopped dead in his tracks, his head twisted round to try and see where the noise had come from. Emerald eyes grew wide as something emerged from the trees, a small unicorn stepped timidly to stare at Harry, its snowy coat glowed and lit up more of the area than Harry's conjured light. A sigh of relief escaped the boy's lips, he smiled and watched the unicorn as it studied him, it stepped back into the darkness, deciding not to chance a human male with magical powers.

Through the trees that clouded his surroundings he saw a figure put out a magical fire, there, there was Voldemort. Harry's heart pounded harder and harder every time his foot touched the floor as he gained on the silhouette of his enemy and possibly soon to be killer. He slowed down, he needed more time, just to think through his plans more. He selfishly wished he'd let his peers come with him, just so as not to be alone. If things came to desperate needs, he would concentrate on how happy he could have been living with Lily and James Potter, this would provide him with the hatred he needed to feel against Voldemort in order to cast the killing curse. The advice to use pure hatred, he had taken of Bellatrix Lestrange, she had told him how much he needed to feel hate if he wanted to kill her after she had pushed his godfather Sirius to his death in the department of Mysteries.

**--**

Harry stepped straight into Draco's view, he watched the dark haired boy look around for signs of someone. He must have seen the fire Draco cast. He lit his magical flames again and when Harry quickly turned on his heel, he stepped into the light to show himself.

"Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth "What are you doing here, I'm here to fight Voldemort, not you, where is he?"

Draco stuck out his thumb sideways, "Oh he's that way-" Harry went to step past Draco but the boy flicked his wand and a barrier that looked like glass stopped Harry from passing "But! You have to pay a price first so I'll let you through"

This was not part of the plan and but Draco could afford to play games, he knew exactly who would be lay dead upon the ground at the end of this night.

"I have no money, what the hell do you want me to do?" Harry clenched his fists, he was so angry with the infuriating blond right now, he didn't need this at all.

"Surprise me, Potter." Was the only reply Harry received to his question.

The black haired boy was about to punch the tall, handsome boy in front of him when he realised if he knocked Draco out he would never get past the barrier. He studied his Hogwarts rival for a few seconds, noting how what little moonlight shone through the trees reflected off Draco's hair like a silver glow of purity, and how his pale skin looked against the bleak night. His cheeks were slightly pink from the cold, it flattered his slender face and high cheekbones. He needed something to stun Draco but not make it unable for Harry to pass.

Harry stepped forward and squared up to Draco, before leaning his head upwards and pressing his lips against the soft pale ones of the boy opposite him.

Draco was ecstatic, this was exactly what he needed to happen to make the night perfect, to complete his plan. Harry may have been using this as a tactic but Draco knew that the young man kissing him must have sub consciously wanted to or he would have never done so.

Strong but slender arms pulled the raven haired boy closer to Draco and deepened the kiss, his hands found Harry's hair and as his opened his mouth invitingly to the other boys tongue unanswered questions and hidden feelings swirled and created whispers of forgotten hurt and pain from the past. The woods seemed to shiver in approval as the two boys continued to softly invite each other into their souls and hearts, they stood so serenely on the path, entwined and entangled in lust and tranquillity.

Draco pulled away and pressed his forehead to Harry's.

"Thank you, but, you still can't pass..."

"wha-" Harry started but Draco pressed a letter into his hands, the letter told Harry how to attack Voldemort by surprise after he had passed his ministry defence arts test, when the dark lord would not expect it as he would think he had destroyed Harry Potter. It also explained how Draco felt about Harry, and how Draco was proud to have helped. It was a sure shame Harry would not realise what had happened after he left Draco with the unopened letter scroll in his hand until it was too late.

"Take this" Draco pressed the said scroll into Harry's palm, " Don't open it now, just turn and go back. Hurry, don't try to pass me, now's not the time or the place."

Harry listened and knew in his heart this was no trick, Draco was helping him. He knew Harry was unprepared. Harry did not know about Draco's own plan, which had been perfected over many months ago. The raven haired boy turned to go.

"Oh, and Harry" Draco pulled the teen close once more and pressed his lips to the boys forehead, where he bored a lightning shaped scar. He knew this form of love was not as powerful or long lasting as his mothers until after Draco had followed out his plan, but that kiss on the forehead was enough to see Harry safely back to Grimauld Place if any death-eaters spotted and followed him.

"Thank you" the blond whispered. "Your kiss helped give me strength in myself"

Harry nodded, then turned and ran back the way he had come, just as Draco wished. He hoped that when the war was over, he could go back and find Draco. And kiss him again as he had done tonight, but this time to celebrate their lives, and their unsaid reflections and forgiveness of one another.

This would never happen.

When Harry was out of sight, Draco took out a flask of polyjuice potion, he dropped into it a hair he stolen from Harry while they had kissed. He drank the green bubbling liquid in one, and waited for his transformation to take place.

When he reached up and touched soft thick hair instead of his own thin silk locks, he knew he was ready, Harry had fired up his bones and he was ready to walk the path along to his so called master. He would kill any death-eaters along the way with what he had learned from their kind, he knew how the use the unforgivable curses, and he would use them. Then he would walk into Voldemort's very circle, and he would die a martyr. He would battle for everything he believed in: Harry James Potter. The only being Draco saw good in, the only person to be an equal to him. The only person he would die for.

--

**A/N: **_What do you think? I like it, Go Draco! ____ Please review! I want feed back._


End file.
